This invention relates to an activity apparatus and method for educational, therapeutic, and/or recreational activity and, more particularly, to an activity apparatus and method having plural dispositional utility panels from which a variety of educational, recreational, and therapeutic activities may be conducted, yet which can be readily collapsed for convenient transport.
Educational displays have been previously used for instructing and visually demonstrating concepts to students involved in educational and therapeutic activities. Teachers typically use teaching aids, such as chalkboards, white writing boards, felt boards and the like to teach the students. While these type of displays are suitable for their intended purposes, the teaching aids do not allow for intimate interaction with the students nor do they provide a variety of work surfaces in one apparatus for use in conducting various teaching, recreational, or therapeutic activities. Furthermore, these types of boards are usually single boards typically placed on an easel, affixed to a wall, or require some other form of support. Quite often when using such a board unattached or without additional support, it is difficult to maintain the board in a proper workable angle and the board often slides or falls. Although more than one work surface is often needed to better illustrate lessons, there have been no adequate devices for presenting multiple work surfaces or display surfaces for use as teaching aids. It has also been known to use a one-piece foldable laminate having a mirror on one side for speech therapy. The laminate is scored so it folds into a tent shape and the mirror is positioned to mirror the student during therapy.
With the increasing need of teacher travel such as in the field of special education, it is becoming increasingly necessary for teachers and the like to have teaching aids and displays which can be readily set up for use by the teacher and student and can be readily folded for easy transport.
Various types of visual aid training devices have been provided in the past for use in the classroom and other teaching environments. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,627 and 4,115,930 disclose single display boards which can be used for the attachment of pressure sensitive numbers and letters, as well as pictures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,378 discloses a visual teaching aid for various mathematical relationships which utilizes a single elongated work device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501, 603 discloses a modularized visual training aid for classroom instruction which includes a base for supporting upright only a single display or work surface.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having multiple activity display and work panels in one apparatus.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a multiple activity display apparatus for educational, therapeutic and recreational use which is lightweight, foldable for transport, and yet sturdy enough to be self supporting in a number of display positions for multiple activities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple activity apparatus having plural positional panels which are simple to utilize and comprised of few parts to allow for quick and easy set-up and knock-down.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a multiple activity apparatus for visual educational, recreational or therapeutic uses having plural, positionable utility panels which can be collapsed for convenient portability. The invention comprises three utility panels which include rectangular frame members joined at abutting ends in a triangular configuration having open triangular ends, a base frame and two upwardly converging side frames. A utility board is mounted in each respective frame member, each board having an exterior work or display surface whereby a pair of upright utility panels are selectively positionable, with the remaining panel providing a base. The three rectangular frame members are disconnectably joinable at abutting ends. The exterior surfaces may include a mirror, a wipe on-off dual function and magnetic board, and a pocket board. The three rectangular frame members are disconnectably joinable by rotatable snap members. The frame members are constructed of plastic having contrasting colors.
In accordance with the invention, a method is provided for utilizing visual teaching aids comprising the steps of assembling three rectangular utility panels, each having an exterior surface useful for an educational, therapeutic, or recreational activity. The method includes disconnectably joining each of the three panels in juxtaposition forming at least two junctures between boards with the exterior surfaces positioned for use as activity aids. Next, the method includes the steps of arranging the panels in a triangular configuration, including three junctures between panels at a top and bottom of each board, and disconnecting at least one of the junctures between the boards. Preferably the method includes the steps of providing a mirror on a panel, a combination magnetic and dry erase board on a panel, and a pocket panel. The method includes the step of forming the junctures by snapping the panels together.